


Studying

by RedLaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sitting upside until my face goes red and feels swollen.” She answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She flicked her arms off the bed so her fingers scraped the ground, curling loosely. <br/>“Well, that’ll be the blood rushing to your head, which can’t be healthy.” Stiles responded. “Also, why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> I did this is twenty minutes, so it's pretty plain, but I thought it was cute. Tumblr prompt: Stalia study sessions!!!

“Okay, we’ve been ready over the material for about half an hour so I think we’re ready to move onto flashcards- What are you doing?”

Stiles twisted his head to try and make eye contact with his student. Malia sat upside down on his bed, legs on the mattress, torso bending off and hair collecting dust on the ground.

“I’m sitting upside until my face goes red and feels swollen.” She answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She flicked her arms off the bed so her fingers scraped the ground, curling loosely.

“Well, that’ll be the blood rushing to your head, which can’t be healthy.” Stiles responded. “Also, why?”

Malia, shrugged, causing her to slide down a fraction. “Scott told me to.”

“Scott told you to hang upside down off my bed?” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“No, he told me to do something I used to do, you know- before.” Malia was blunt about a lot of things, but even Stiles couldn’t get her to really open up about the accident yet. “Eight-year-old Malia used to hang upside down. Scott thinks it’ll help with learning to be human. Plus,” In an amazing feat of core strength that require muteness she shifted back on to the bed an inch. “It makes my dad smile to see me do things I used to.” She looked away, awkwardly.

“Sounds logical.” Stiles nodded. “But, we still need to study.”

Malia groaned.

“C’mon, I wanna focus on history, so in class when Mr.Yukimura asks a question you can actually volunteer an answer, and maybe he’ll get off your back.” Stiles picked up the cards, shuffling them.

“Off my back?”

“Yeah, it’s a phrase that means, like, harassing you, because he thinks you’re not good enough.”

She jiggled her head and blinked, showing that she understood. “Alright, test me.” She kicked off the bed, spun around and sat up, crossing her legs. The whole movement was smooth, resembling some kind of hip hop movement, except she ended up looking like a fourth-grader, hands in her lap, eyes wide. “Fair warning, I was not listening at all.” She grinned.

It was Stiles turn to groan.

“Just go, okay? I’m sure I’ll remember something, and if I don’t, you can do what Lydia does and just tell me the answer until I know it.Or use word association, or songs, or rhymes.”

“Wow, she really knows what she’s down.”

“The girl has a 5.0 GPE”

“GPA”

“Whatever.” Malia’s knee began to bounce, a clear sign that she’d get up and start pacing soon.

“Okay, Thomas Jefferson was in office from what year to what year?” Stiles held the cards tight to his chest.

“1995 to 1998” She looked at the wall.

“Well, that’s not even close. Presidents can be in office either four years or eight years. ‘95-’98 is only three. The correct answer is 1801 to 1805, by the way.”

“1801 to 1805, got it.”

“John Quincy Adams.”

“1806 to 1810.” She paused slightly in the middle to do the math.

“Nope, but that was a better guess.” He tried to be positive as he saw he look down at the ground, disappointed, and do that little nod thing she did. He knew she was chastising herself. “The answer is 1825 to 1829.”

“Maybe from now on we should just assume I don’t know the answer and just say it out loud.” She picked at the hem of her jeans, her knee having stopped bouncing. Her back stooped.

“That’s probably best, but don’t worry, alright? I had just as much trouble as you’re having when I learnt them.” He tried. bending down and trying to catch her eye.

She wouldn’t look at him. “Except you learnt them when you were twelve. I’m almost seventeen and I’m just learning now-”

“Which is exactly why you should cut yourself some slack-”

“Which is exactly why I can’t.” She looked at him, blinking twice. In between the blinks her eyes flashed blue. She forced herself to take a deep breath.

Stiles felt his heart squeeze. He hated how hard this was for her. He was about to mention that she’d probably still have trouble with school if she’d grown up human, but he stopped himself. There was no way that could be interpreted without offense.

“Maybe we should work on this another day.” He suggested. “Wanna watch a movie?” He tried to cheer her up.

She raised an eyebrow. “Only if it’s Marvel or Lord of the Rings.” She pouted.

He raised both. “What about Harry Potter?”

Her face did something of a glitch as she processed the information. “I forgot about Harry Potter.” She said softly, trying to process the information. “That means,” She paused eyes widening until they might have popped out of her head. “Three new movies.”

“Four, actually.” He grinned.

“F-four?” She spluttered, suddenly grabbing his shirt, and pulling him towards her until they were nose to nose. She spoke in a slow, murder-like tone.

“We are watching all of them.”

 

 

 


End file.
